


Worth Two in the Bush

by okapi



Category: The Birds (1963)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cunnilingus, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 08:11:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21388936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okapi/pseuds/okapi
Summary: Annie and Melanie decide to leave Bodega Bay together before the birds attack.
Relationships: Melanie Daniels/Annie Hayworth
Comments: 9
Kudos: 14
Collections: The 100 Multifandom Challenge





	Worth Two in the Bush

**Author's Note:**

> For DW 100 Fandom prompt 093. can.

“I’m a certain kind of pathetic, aren’t I?” said Annie with a grimace. She tapped her cigarette on the edge of the ashtray, then waved it in circles as she spoke. “Moving all the way out here, starting a new life in a tiny town, just to be close to a man who doesn’t even want me. Even I can’t believe it myself when I say it out loud.”

“It’s a certain kind,” agreed Melanie. She gave a tiny shrug and moved down the sofa to tap her own cigarette on the opposite side of the ashtray. “But thank goodness there are other kinds of pathetic, you know, like the kind that makes a poor little rich girl buy a pair of birds as a joke and drive all the way out here to deliver them, just to be close to a man she met yesterday in a bird shop and who thinks she’s a good time girl based on what’s been written about her in the gossip columns. Can you believe that?”

Annie refilled their glasses. “You know, I’ve been stuck, sinking, perhaps for the two years after I came up here, but for the past two years, definitely stuck, waiting for a sign to let go, to move on, and, forgive me, when you drove into town with your fast car and your lovebirds and your fur coat and your perfect hair, well, I thought maybe that sign was you, Melanie Daniels, especially since you remind me of me, once upon a time, what with the odd way you showed up in Bodega Bay trailing after Mitch Brenner. Of course, the cynical part of me doesn’t believe a bit of it. Just ego. Just projecting onto others my own blend of superstitious nonsense.”

Melanie tilted her head, and one corner of her mouth lifted in a smile. She took a long look at one of the framed paintings on the wall. Then she took a long sip of brandy and said,

“I’ve been looking for something, too, ever since I returned from Europe. I lost myself there. It was easy to do, especially among the set I was running with. Oh, I try to do some good here and there, but it still feels like I’m in a paddle pool, playing at life. I can’t seem to find anything that feels, well, real.”

They smoked in silence for a few minutes, each casting glances in the other’s direction, curious glances that turned to questioning glances and finally became flirtatious glances.

When the two glasses were drained and the cigarettes stubbed out, Annie asked,

“Shall I show you to your room, Miss Daniels?”

“Please do, Miss Hayworth,” said Melanie, adding dryly, “I can’t wait to slip into something more comfortable.” She took up the paper bag and the nightgown from Brinkmeyer’s.

“It can get a bit chilly here at night,” said Annie, repeating her earlier caution as she led Melanie down the hall. Then she opened a door. “Are you certain you wouldn’t like a sweater or a quilt?”

Melanie peered into the room. “This looks rather large and lived-in for a ‘room to let.’” She raised an eyebrow and quirked a smile. “I think I will need an extra bit of heat, seeing as how there’s no way I’m going to wear this monstrosity.”

Melanie passed into the room, brushing past Annie as she did so, and let the paper bag and gown fall to the floor. She turned on her heels to face Annie.

Annie hummed and raked her eyes up and down Melanie’s body with undisguised appreciation. “I daresay you’ll look much better without it.”

“Can I get some help?” asked Melanie coyly. She slipped off her green jacket.

Annie went to the closet and pulled out a wooden hanger. She took the jacket and hung it up. Then she moved to Melanie’s side.

“Your hair, is it ever out of place?”

Melanie turned, and Annie unfastened the gold necklace at her nape. “I don’t know. It seemed like one of your gulls took a decided objection to my coiffure earlier today.

Annie dropped the necklace on the dresser.

Melanie unbuckled the belt of her dress.

Annie unzipped the back of Melanie’s dress and smoothed her hands along bare skin as she pushed the fabric off Melanie shoulders.

Melanie sighed and peeled out of the dress completely. She handed it to Annie, who dutifully hung it up in the closet beside the jacket.

Annie removed her own bathrobe and hung it up as well while Melanie stood before her, one hip cocked.

“Make yourself at home, Miss Daniels.” Annie gestured to the four-poster bed.

“Only if you join me, Miss Hayworth.”

“I wouldn’t be much of a hostess if I didn’t, but…”

Annie closed the distance between and reached up to kiss Melanie’s perfect pout.

Melanie took Annie in her arms and kissed back with fervor. She kicked out of her shoes, too, thus reducing their height disparity.

“Better?” she asked, chuckling.

“Much.” Annie took Melanie’s head in her hands and kissed her lips again. “Much easier to do that.”

Annie kissed down Melanie’s neck and drew one strap of her slip down. Melanie reached behind her back and unhooked her bra.

“Yes, let’s be done with all this,” muttered Annie as she shucked off her pyjamas and helped Melanie rid herself of the rest of her underclothing.

They climbed into bed, under the covers, lying side by side, facing each other.

They feasted on each other with their eyes in silence for a while, then Melanie eased atop Annie.

“Is there anything more real than you, Annie Hayworth?”

“Is there anything more beautiful than you, Melanie Daniels?”

Melanie kissed Annie, hard and long, and fit her body to Annie’s.

Annie, for her part, began to caress Melanie everywhere at once.

Little by little, kiss by kiss, Melanie’s hair became a tousled mess.

“Gorgeous,” pronounced Annie as she brushed it back from Melanie’s face.

“You prefer dishevelment?”

“In all things.”

Necks were kissed and licked; breasts were fondled; nipples sucked.

They rolled beneath the covers as one, their lower halves twined together. Then they slowed their movements, and each slipped a hand between their bodies. In soft whispers, they taught each other how they liked to be touched and brought one another to easy, languid climax.

Annie was thinking of a cigarette and another go, but Melanie’s mind was on other things.

“Would you come back to San Francisco with me?” she breathed into the side of Annie’s neck before kissing her pulse.

“Yes,” said Annie, without hesitation.

“In the morning?”

Annie pulled back a little, the better to look Melanie in the eye, and whatever she saw there made her say,

“Yes. And before you ask, yes, I’d leave my home, my job, my little life, such that it is, to go back to San Francisco and have a life with you there, or wherever we decide to alight.”

Melanie smiled and nodded; her eyes were bright. “You like art. All those prints on the wall.”

“I like teaching, too, believe it or not.”

Melanie hummed thoughtfully. “I can arrange for this place to be taken care of until we decide, but, uh, what about Mitch?”

“Who?”

They burst out laughing, and before another word was said, Annie kissed Melanie’s open mouth and rolled them until she was on top. She nuzzled and licked lustily down Melanie’s body, pausing to show due appreciation to various features, until she was between Melanie’s legs.

“This?” she asked simply.

“Of course. Suck it. Three fingers.”

Annie obliged and brought Melanie to a moaning, quivering state with her mouth and fingers before tipping her over into pure bliss.

When Melanie recovered, she lay on her back as Annie straddled her face.

“It does get a bit chilly here at night,” teased Melanie, looking up and raising her eyebrows at Annie’s pebbled nipples.

“Then warm me up, why don’t you?” growled Annie before she lowered herself to Melanie’s perfect pout.

She gripped the headboard for dear life as Melanie pleasured her and collapsed aside her in a contented lump after orgasm.

The lower half of Melanie’s face was wet, and her hair was a mess.

Annie smiled and answered the question in Melanie’s eyes. “Yes, I’m still coming with you. Now, if you like. Or daylight. But my only question is this: why?”

“Because this morning you and I were certain kinds of pathetic,” said Melanie. “And now we aren’t. Because your being brave enough to reinvent yourself, to start over, again, inspires me to do it, too. Because I am in a singular position to help you reinvent yourself financially, but I desperately need someone to believe in the person I want to be. No one does, not even my father, especially not my father.”

“I do, Melanie. I believe in you, not the nude girl in the Italian fountain.”

“I was pushed. With my clothes on.”

“Bastard! Who was it? I’ll kill him!”

Melanie kissed her. “Why are we doing this? We’re doing it because you were looking for a sign, and I drove into town in a fast car with a pair of lovebirds on the front seat, and when someone, I won’t say who, asked me why I was in Bodega Bay I said I was a friend of yours because I hoped it would be true. We’re running away because we want to.”

“And because we can,” added Annie, smoothing Melanie’s hair.

“And the birds here give me the creeps.”

“Yeah. C’mon, help me pack.”


End file.
